My Twilight at Sacred Heart
by MrsAnneBlack
Summary: Scrubs/Twilight crossover When Dr. Cullen gets hired on at Sacred Heart things start getting weird, well weirder then usual. All that's for sure is Sacred Heart will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

My twilight at Sacred Heart

I came up with this idea a while ago and just got around to making it into a fic. I was watching Scrubs one day and thought, wow, imagine if Edward could see into JD's mind. Then I was like, well Carlisle is a Dr. and… well lets just say the wheels in my head started turning.

Disclaimer: This is just for fun. I own nothing. Twilight, is owned by the brilliant, Stephanie Meyer and Scrubs, is owned by the equally brilliant, Bill Lawrence.

Reviews are more then welcome. They also help me update faster. *hint hint*

Oh, and in my fic Dr. Kelso is still going to be chief of Medicine because I love him, and it's the easiest thing for me to do. Plus it's my story and I can do whatever I want. So there! *sticks tongue out* lol.

Dkfljdlkfjdsjlkhfdsjhflkdfhjdsfkjhdsfklhkdsjfjhdfhjskldfljkhsdlhjfklhjskdfjlkhsdfjjslkhdfkjhsdhjfkshdjlfhjlsdfhjjhsdfjhsdfhjsjhdfjhsdfkjsdfjsjkdfjlhsdflsdfhjlsdjhfjshdfjhsdfhjsjhdfhjsdf

"And that's the last of the boxes," Uncle Emmett declared adding his box to the pile that was quickly accumulating in the living room. There were piles like that all over the house as we had just moved into our new place. We weren't going to even take anything with us, but I made a fuss having wanted something that would remind me of Forks. I mean it was going to be hard enough leaving the only place that had been my home, without having to feel like I was starting off from scratch. I really didn't want to move either but I knew we had no other choice. You don't when you're a family of vampires who never ages. My family aren't like other vampires either as we don't eat humans, only animals. That means we get to put in some roots, but it also means that we had to leave before people got to suspicious. All the same I will always miss Forks, the only place that had been my home.

The house was really empty and because of that there was nothing to do. I plopped down onto the couch wishing that someone had gotten the satellite installed before we moved in. People were buzzing around the house and I wished someone would stop and talk with me. I was never really bored but today I was. I sighed loudly hoping someone would take pity on me. I looked around after no one seemed to notice my disturbance; they hadn't. I sighed again, only this time louder and more pronounced. Still nothing.

I kneeled on the couch looking around as my family zoomed about putting things in their new places.

"I'm bored!" I cried out deciding to get straight to the point.

"Then do something," Uncle Emmett told me ruffling my hair. I growled slightly at him but I didn't really mind. I loved my family and if he had stopped to talk to me, then at least technically I was doing something for the time being.

"What?" I asked. "There's nothing _to_ do!"

"Well, I have to go and check into my new job, would you like to come with me?" Grandpa Carlisle asked me.

I smiled jumping up and down in pure excitement, "Really? Yes, I'd love to."

I jumped off the couch and was about to run out the door when I heard my mother screaming for me to wear a sweater. It was late October and pretty chilly, but I was half human, and half vampire. I barely noticed the cold. And it wasn't like I was about to get sick.

"It's for appearances," my Dad shouted from who knows where. I rolled my eyes knowing he would have read my mind. I had to stop myself from thinking something that would get me in serious trouble.

"Fine," I grumbled, and started to rummage through a box that had some of my clothing in it. I stopped and grabbed my favourite pink cardigan and put it over my black tank top. I didn't feel like wearing it but my Dad had a point. It wouldn't due for us to start looking suspicious on our first day in town.

"Are you ready?" I asked my grandfather. I really wanted to see the town. Maybe I could even make some friends. It was impossible to make friends my own age as they were all only five, but I still liked making friends of any age. I'd had quite a few in Forks, all older then me, and most of them some sort of mythical creature, but I wasn't one for liking being alone. I wondered if perhaps I would even be able to make friends with people closer to my age or at the very least the age I looked. Since I was half vampire I'd aged a lot faster then most children, and though I was only five, I could easily be mistaken for fourteen.

My grandfather laughed but nodded his head, "Come on then. We'll be back in an hour or so."

I could hear some of the others in my family murmur good bye, and my parents telling me to be good. I sighed, but called out my good byes to everyone pleasantly none the less, before following my grandfather into his car. I loved alone time with anyone in my family as it was so large. It was no secret that I was spoiled by every member of my family, and always have been, but the older I got the closer we became as well. I ended up having a lot in common with them. For example I went shopping quite regularly with my Aunt Rose and Alice, and I'd bake with my Grandma Esme. Even though vampires didn't eat, I did, and found it enjoyable to do things like we were just a normal family. The one thing I liked more then anything with my Grandpa Carlisle was to listen to his stories. Being a couple hundred years old meant that you ended up collecting quite a few amazing ones, and I loved hearing them all. On this drive however I found we were fairly quiet. I was too busy taking every piece of the scenery in to think of making conversation. It wasn't as lush and green as it was in Forks, and there were a lot more houses but I found it interesting. There were people here, normal human people, who lived normal lives. I wondered if I'd ever get a chance to know what that was like, but I doubted it. Vampires just could not be normal. Usually I was okay with that, but at other times I wondered what it would feel like to be one hundred percent human.

I must have been a little too quite as Grandpa Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder, "You okay?"

I turned over to him and smiled, "I'm fine, just thinking."

"I know it's hard, moving, but you'll get used to this place. I'm sure you'll even come to love it."

I nodded my head. I didn't want to feel upset about moving. I wanted to continue being happy. I just couldn't help but feel how my life was always going to be the same way. I'd never be able to put down roots or do things other people could do. Grandpa's words came back to me, we'd be moving again. He hadn't said those words exactly but I knew that we would. I'd get used to moving, but would it ever be good?

I was so lost in my thoughts that I barely noticed when Grandpa Carlisle pulled into a parking spot in front of a hospital. I'd been in hospitals a lot, not that I've ever been sick, but visiting my Grandfather who's the only vampire doctor. Not that anyone who needs one knows that fact, but I still find it amazing.

I followed my grandfather toward the hospital. I looked up and saw that it was called the sacred heart hospital. It was a pretty name, and the décor made it look friendly. I wondered if the staff would meet the building. The ones at Forks regional were pretty nice.

When we walked through the front doors I noticed many people staring at us. I was used to it. Everywhere we went people stared due to our good looks. It's not like I'm conceited either, but it was one part of being vampire. We just were seen as being gorgeous to humans. The only person who didn't look at us that way was a janitor. He was tall, and wearing a black pant suit. He seemed to glare at us. He let my grandfather pass but he stopped me by placing the handle of his mop in my way.

"Hello?" I asked confused. I wasn't used to people being so rude that way. I guessed he may have been being silly, but the look on his face seemed dead serious.

"You're getting mud all over my floors there girly."

I looked down and saw that I had walked in mud somewhere and had indeed tracked muddy footprints the whole way from the doorway. I felt bad. It wasn't like me to not notice stepping in mud, but I'd been so distracted by my surroundings and thoughts that I hadn't even spent a single thought on where I'd been walking.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I said wondering how I could make things right.

The janitor rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I've heard that one before. Now, I got even more work to do. You like that don't you?"

"No!" I cried feeling horrible. "I could, clean it for you or something…"

I trailed off, as there was a look of pure hatred on the guys face. I gulped, but he smiled.

"I'm sure you think you can do a better job then me don't you. Don't you?"

"No, seriously, I don't."

I looked the man in the eyes. I wanted to touch him and show him how I hadn't meant to, but I knew not to do that with humans. They wouldn't understand my power to show my thoughts into their minds. I was lucky though as when he say my eyes, which had begun to fill with tears he seemed to soften.

"Aw, don't cry kid," he said, "It's not that bad. You can get out of here."

"I really am sorry," I said again.

"Really, its fine," he said and started to mop up the floor silently.

I decided to continue walking. I walked toward the nurse's station that was surrounded by doctors and nurses. There were even a few patients. There was this one doctor in blue scrubs, who was staring at me. I slowed wondering if he was okay.

Before I had a chance to talk, he beat me to it, "How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make the janitor give up."

I didn't know what he was talking about. I guessed he had seen my encounter with the janitor a few minutes before.

"I'm not sure."

"Well whatever it is, it's amazing. I only know one other person who can make the janitor act like a human being."

I giggled. I liked this man. He was nothing special, very average. He was tallish, with dark spiky hair and he had a large, goofy smile plastered on his face that made me feel really comfortable.

"I'm Renesemee Cullen," I told him extending my hand. "My grandfather just got on as a doctor here."

The man smiled wider, shaking my hand, "I'm Dr. John Dorian, but everyone calls me JD. I've heard a lot about your grandfather. They say he's an amazing doctor."

"That he is," I said. "They didn't want us to leave back home, but Grandpa really wanted this job."

"Well I'm looking forward to meeting him," JD continued.

Just as he said that I noticed Grandpa walking toward us. He must have been looking for me, but he didn't look worried as he would have heard me awhile ago. He saw me long before he waved. He really knew how to behave in front of humans. I tried to be as good as him, but it was harder for me. I just got so excited that I sometimes almost forgot, but I still did well. I mean we never had to move because of me, and that's good. When he came just within normal person sight, I waved back energetically. I was excited to let my Grandfather know that I was making friends. People in this hospital seemed to be a lot nicer then I could have wished. Well, okay, one of them was, but I still had more hopes for this place then before. Maybe I really would end up loving this place after all?

"Actually if you want to meet him, he's coming this way right now."

I watched with a smile on my face as JD looked over his shoulder to see my Grandfather walking toward us. I had to stop myself from laughing as JDs' jaw actually dropped.

"_That's_ you're _Grandfather_?"

sdkljadkjlhasdkhaskdjdjhskladhljkasdhajksdhasdjasdkasdahsdhasdjhasdsdjldfjsldfjfglkhd

So, there is chapter one. I hope you all enjoyed it. If you like it, please review. I'm working on the plot so I have some ideas where this is going, but I won't continue if I think no one likes it. Well, I may, but it will not be as enjoyable.


	2. Chapter 2yeah right

Thank you, thank you, thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. It really helps for me to get my updates out there a lot faster.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Oh, and I've decided that the Scrubs storyline is going to be ten years ahead of what I would figure to be the Twilight storyline. You will all see my reasoning for this in chapter three.

Klhdfjhsdklfjhsdfjlkhdskjshdfkjsdhljskdfhsdhfjlksdfhkjdsfhjskdfhlkdsjfhjslkdfksdjfjhsdfjjdfljdjfjdfjhshdjfhjdfhhjdsfjhhdjsf

JD continued to stare, his mouth agape the whole time that Grandpa Carlisle walked toward us. I told him a few times that he was in fact my grandfather but he didn't seem to believe me. Not that I blame him or anything but it was the truth.

"He can't be your grandfather," JD says looking at me as if I had three heads.

It was at that moment that I begin to worry that he may have been starting to get suspicious. I really hoped that wasn't the cause but he wasn't seeming to buy my story either. I began to envision us having to move not even twenty-four hours after getting in town. All the same I was a good actor and I would do anything to make him not suspect us.

I forced a small giggle out and looked to my grandfather, who had stopped to talk to another doctor, and then back to JD, "Why is that?"

"Well, he just looks so, well like a super model!"

I laughed, bringing my head back, but when I looked at JD again he had his head titled to the side, and a faraway look on his face. He reminded me slightly of my Aunt Alice who got premonitions. I wondered if JD could do so as well.

"JD?" I asked him lightly.

He shook his head slightly mumbling something about a hospital fashion show.

"Are you alright?" I asked him. "You didn't seem to be quite, uh, there a moment ago."

JD smiled a bit and I knew I hadn't insulted him or anything. I didn't want to go and be way too noisy or rude when I'd just moved into town.

"Sometimes I go off into day dreams," he told me matter of factly, "that's just the look I get when I do. You should try it sometime."

"Ok," I tell him but am not one hundred percent sure if he's being serious or not. There's a few seconds of silence before he speaks again.

"So, he's your grandfather?" JD asked again. "He must have had a lot of plastic surgery."

"I bit," I lied trying to make it make more sense, "My Dad was also adopted. Grandpa was really young when he took Dad in, and Dad was really young when he had me."

"How young?"

"17," I answered as casually as I could manage.

JD opened his mouth as if he were about to say something in reply to my statement but Grandpa Carlisle took that moment to finally join us.

"There you are Nessie," he said to me as if he had just seen me. "I was looking all over for you."

"Sorry Grandpa," I replied, "I got a little detained when we walked in, and then I met Dr. Dorian here."

Grandpa looked up and smiled at JD, "Hello Dr. Dorian, I'm Carlisle Cullen."

"JD actually sir," JD told Grandpa extending his hand. They shook and I can see JD marvel at the coldness of his hands. One more I began to worry that JD would start to raise suspicions.

"I think it's time you got some gloves," I laughed, thanking the God's that it had been a nippy day outside.

Grandpa looked down at his hands and laughed," Yes, my dear, I think that would be very wise of me."

JD laughed along with us and once more opened his mouth to talk but could not. This time it was because of tall man, with curly hair, wearing a white lab coat was walking toward us. Actually he wasn't walking as much as marching. He also did not look happy at all.

"Hey Newbie!" he barked stopping right in front of JD.

"Hello Perry," JD said trying to look calm, but he was obviously nervous of having done something wrong.

"Do I look like a dumb ass?" he continued with even a hello in our direction. JD opened his mouth once more, but the doctor raised his hand to stop him, "For the love of God, do not answer that! I'm only asking because I thought I trusted you enough to look after Mr. Wilkons in bed 5."

JD made a face as if he couldn't figure out why the other man was mad. The other man waited for him to reply this time, tapping his shoes loudly on the tiles.

"Well?"

"I am looking after him," JD replied still frowning, "I just saw him like an hour ago. He was fine."

"Then why did you give Mr. Wilkons depretetol, when I expressly told you to give him regetegalyson?"

"Depretetol works better with Mr. Wilkons symptoms. Until we figure out exactly what he is suffering from then I think its best not to use anything else."

They continued to argue and I noticed another man walk toward us. We were quiet popular, which was odd. Usually people were scared of us, well not me, but the others in my family. I decided it all had to do with this being a small hospital. New comers must have been something that brought a lot of attention.

"Dr. Cullen," the older man crooned stopping in front of us. He had a large smile on his face but to me it seemed a little forced. "Dr. Bob Kelso, chief of medicine."

"Hello, Dr. Kelso," Grandpa said kindly, shaking hands quickly.

"Bob, call me Bob."

Grandpa gives a small laugh, smiling largely, "Then you must call me Carlisle."

I watch the interaction between the two in amusement. I always love watching Grandpa interacting with humans. He just does it so flawlessly; so much in fact that a person might not even know he was actually a very old vampire. They continued to talk and I noticed them look at me. I was guessing Grandpa was introducing me. I made an effort to focus my attention.

"…and this is my grand-daughter Renesemee."

"Hello dear," he said warmly. I smiled back.

"Hi sir."

They went back into conversation. I noticed that Dr. Cox had left as well and JD had moved over to the nurses' station. He was talking to a Latina woman with curly dark hair, an African American man and tall, slim blonde women. He smiled when he saw me and waved for me to join them. I smiled back and went over to join them. I was having good feelings about living here. Things were working out better then I ever could have hoped.

Dsflsjfdldfgjdlfgkjdlkfjhgdlfkghjdjflkghdfjglhdfgjklhdfgklhdfglkdfhgkldfhgkldfhgkjldfghkldfhglkdfghdfgj

Ok, this was short but I'm hoping to have Chapter three up soon.


End file.
